Lover's walk
by Spike's real lover
Summary: Set in season 3 during "Lover's walk."Starts where Spike is crying to Willow. There is a plot here, I swear. Please R&R.
1. Comforted and confronted

Spike sat down heavily beside Willow. "She left me ya know, she didn't even care enough to cut off my head or set me on fire. I mean I gave her everything; beautiful jewels, beautiful dresses with beautiful women inside.

Spike buried his face in willow's shoulder. "I just love her so much, why would she do this to me?" His words were muffled through her hair and sweater.

Willow hesitantly patted his back. "There, there, it's... okay?"

Spike nuzzled her neck, taking in her scent. "You smell so good," he breathed a sigh and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "You know, I always liked you. You're different from the others, you care about people... even people like me."

Spike glanced up at Willow. Her eyes were awash in confusion, but he could see plain as day that she was curious. He pulled back, keeping his arms latched around her small frame. "Ya know my mother was like that. She loved everyone, loved me, a pathetic poet. I thought using word effulgent made a poet."

Spike released Willow and cocked his head to the side. He crinkled him forehead. "You're the first person I ever admitted that to. Why the bloody hell did I do that?"

Willow shrugged. "I won't tell anyone, and I certainly don't hold it against you."

Spike smiled gently. "Really, no teasin', I'm still the Big Bad? Even after the whole cryin' bit and the, that let's face, mary telling of my nancy-boy past?"

Willow nodded, her red hair bobbing about her shoulders "Yes, your most definitely one of the most evilest, if not _the_ evilest and manliest vampires I've ever met."

"Kitten, you're a terrible liar, but thanks for tryin'."

Willow frowned, "Hey! I am not a terrible liar," she paused, thinking about his remark. "And _hey_, I meant it."

Spike grinned and slowly shook his head, clearly not buying it. "Right, I've proved myself real manly tonight."

"Okay no, but everybody has off moments."

Spike dropped his head to his chest. "Yeah, well my whole existent has been an off moment."

Spike looked up Willow again. "You're really tryin' ta make me feel better aren't you?"

Willow stared at her feet shyly. "Well you're all hurting and all. An- and I always kinda liked you too. I mean when you're not trying to kill me, which isn't very often but still- it happens."

Spike laughed. "I guess I'm not the easiest person to like, guess it's easier for me to like you."

Willow gazed into his eyes. "I really do like you."

He leaned in and captured her lips in to a soft, chaste kiss.

Spike jerked back in shock. He worked his mouth, trying for words but failing. "I'm- I'm sorry I didn't - didn't mean to-I mean uh- bugger, I'm making an arse of myself. I shouldn't have-."

Spike's apology was cut short as Willow attacked his mouth. Her lips moving furiously against Spike's. She ran her tongue across his, sucking his into her mouth.

Spike moaned as Willow bit his tongue. He bit her back, the taste of their blood mingled made little Spike come alive and push against his denim prison.

Willow gasped as Spike slid his chilled hand under her blouse, kneading the flesh of her stomach. She grabbed the back of his head with a hand and pulled his mouth closer. With her other hand she push Spike's hand higher. "Ohh, Spike, ohh ... that ... feels ... feels good..."

Spike stood, lifting her so she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Willow obliged and secured her legs around his middle. She tugged on his jacket, growling when it didn't budge.

Spike stripped the jacket and his over shirt off as he carried her to his old room.

The room was burned like the rest of the warehouse, but the bed was good enough for his cause. He groped Willow's butt, reviling in her little mewls of pleasure.

Willow herself licking and sucking on Spike's neck as they fell on the bed. "Oh god Willow, ohh, don't ... stop. feels good. Mmm so... good"

Willow bit down on his neck, leaving an imprint of her teeth.

Spike made a strangled sound a pulled away, ripping his shirt over his head and tugging hers over her head. He moved from her neck down her collarbone, licking his way towards her bra clad breasts.

Spike stopped and pulled himself up a little. "Are you sure you want this? I'll stop now if you say so, but I don't know if I can control myself if we go further."

Willow was taken by surprised at his question. Shocked a Master vampire would be worried about it. His hair was mussed and he looked almost like a nervous teen, looking at her for an answer. She grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. "I'm sure. Less words, I wanna feel you."

Spike tugged off her pants and under garments. He stopped and looked at her naked body, memorizing every curve. "You're so beautiful, so... effulgent."

He stripped off his pants and watched Willow blushed as she looked at his erection. "I've, I mean, this is my first time," her cheeks got impossibly red.

"S'okay Kitten, I'll walk you through," he kissed her, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. "You can touch me how ever you want, explore," Spike laid on his back, allowing Willow access to his body.

Spike stared entranced as Willow ran her hand down his torso, raking over his muscular stomach. He watch her head hesitantly ducked in between his legs. Spike moaned and arch his back as she lavished his thighs with her wet tongue. His fingers dug into the mattress when Willow touched his shaft. "Aw, shit. Don't... stop..."

Willow felt courageous at Spike's promptings. She moved her mouth over his dick, taking as much as she could into her mouth an using her hands on what she couldn't. An unfamiliar heat shot through her when Spike's hips jutted up as he groaned insanely.

Spike stopped Willow, pulling her lips up to his. "Now," He grasped her breasts, rubbing them. "it's my turn to explore."

He rolled on top of her, his mouth traveling down her body. He stopped at her folds. Bring her legs over his shoulders he licked up her, pushing he face into her. He sucked and nibbled her clit, thrusting two fingers into her sheath. Spike felt her clench his fingers as her orgasm hit.

Spike climbed back on top of her and kissed her hotly as he line himself up to her entrance. "It's goin' ta hurt at first, but I swear it'll feel good," he whispered into her ear.

Spike slowly pushed himself into her slickness, waiting for her to get use to him. His heart hurt as he heard her small cry of pain. "I know it hurts, I'm sorry. It will feel good soon I swear, just give it a minute."

Spike kissed away the tears in the corners of her eyes before taking her lips into another kiss. He waited to move until she started to push her pelvic up a little. He slowly pulled out half way before pushing in again. He kept up a slow pace until he was sure she was ready for him to go faster.

Willow kissed Spike as she prodded him to go faster.

Spike nuzzled her neck as the pleasure built with in him; he could feel her ready to cum and sped up his pace.

Spike growled into her shoulder as she started her first orgasm, her sheath squeezing his cock. He started to suck and nip her breast bringing her into a second orgasm, this time he came with her bring her into a bruising kiss and a third orgasm.

Spike rolled to his side pulling her into a gentle embrace. "So Kitten, how was your first time?"

Willow smiled against his chest, "Great, thank you Spike."

"Why, don't you think I wanted this just as much as you?" Spike pulled her head from his chest, looking at her adoringly.

Willow shook her head softly. "Not that, thank you for being so gentle, and I guess for not just laughing at me and the fact it was my first time." Red powdered her cheeks. "And for letting me explore."

Spike pressed his lips to her temple. "Now what makes you think I'd laugh at you?"

"Well you are what, a hundred and ten or so, you've been with the same woman all that time, I'm sure she is than some virgin." The thought brought tears to her eyes.

Spike kissed her brushed his lips across her's before hugging her to himself. "Willow this wasn't just about the sex. I mean it was great but that not why I rushed into this with you. Dru, she'd never let me hold her like this, or be so gentle."

Spike pulled her back again. "Remember when I told you that I'm an off vampire? It''s 'cause I kept the ability to love and care, needless to say that Angelus and the rest weren't so thrilled about it and set off to take that away. It didn't work but I would pretend so Dru would stay me."

Spike wiped the tears off her face. "Tonight, I was taking as much as I gave. You brought the William outta me; I needed to be gentle and loving. So yes this was your first time, but I guess it was mine too. Definitely no laughing matter."

Spike captured Willow's quivering lips into a passionate kiss. "Willow I think I've-"

Spike was cut off by Xander's below. "Wills are you here, and if so where is here?

Willow jumped having forgotten the fact that Xander was in the other room. "Oh no, if he sees me like this I'm dead- And he'd probably get himself killed trying to stake you."

Willow looked around trying to find all her clothing. "Spike, a little help please."

Spike shook his head clear. "Right clothing, um oh here's your underwear."

Willow quickly threw on her cloths. "What in the world am I going to tell Xander I was doing back here?"

Spike smirked, "You could tell him I was shagging your brains out. Or you could tell the ponce that what you do with a man behind closed doors is none of his damn business."

Willow wacked Spike on the shoulder. "Not helpful, really what should I say?"

Spike pouted and rubbed his shoulder. "I don't know; tell 'im I took you back here to negotiate the terms of you're leaving. Which now I'm starting to think should have something to do with bring you back in here for some more, negotiating." Spike wiggled his eyebrows.

Willow nodded, ignoring his suggestive suggestiveness. "Yeah I think Xander might just fall for that."

Spike took Willow's hand, "Well I guess I should bring you back out then."

Spike led Willow out to Xander, "Okay Whelp, I had a little talk with Red here and I've decided to let you two go on one condition. There will be no telling the Slayer or the Poofter bout me, got it?"

Xander nodded. "No telling Buff no prob, just get me and Wils the hell outta here."

Spike nodded and started to lead them up the stairs. Spike sprung back as Oz and Corrdelia came crashing in.

"Oh Bugger, you've got to friggin' be kiddin' me."

Spike ducked Oz's fist. "Hey now little one you don't want to be startin' fights you can't win, now do you?"

Spike went to punch Oz but Willow grabbed his arm, "NO, don't hit him."

Spike huffed but put his hand down. "You're bloody lucky, I hope you know that mutt."

Spike jumped over the railing to escape further attacks. "Okay, so the cavalry's here. Just in time to, ya might 'ave been too late ta watch me let your friends go."

Corrdelia ran over to Xander. "Are you okay, he didn't cut anything off did he?"

"Nah, he just hit me, still hurts like an S.O.B though."

Oz went to hug Willow but stopped. "Willow, why do you smell like him?" Oz jerked his thumb at Spike. "God he's all over you. Did he – Did he Rape you?"

Willow's shocked exasperation was mirrored by Spike. "Oz how could you-"

"I would never-" Spike started to say.

Spike and Willow were cut off by Xander. "Was that what he was doing with you in the other room? Is that why he was letting us go?"

Xander turned on Spike not waiting for Willow to answer. "You bastard, I'm gonna stake you so hard Angel's going to be on the brink of dust."

Willow tried to stop him.

"Xander stop he didn't do anything."

Xander grabbed Corrdelia's stake and started towards Spike. "Sorry Wils but Oz's nose doesn't lie, if he says Spike's stink is all over you then Spike's one dead vamp."

Oz nodded, "I smell him all around her, and I'm sure the bastard touched her.

Willow said the only thing she could think of. "No Xander, Spike didn't rape me, but- but we did have sex."

Xander stopped in his tracks. He spun on her. "What the hell, are you insane, are you trying to get yourself killed? Willow he's a murderer, how could you even think about letting him touch you? Willow I thought you were smarter than that."

Willow shook her head, tears burning her eyes. "Xander you – you wouldn't understand."

Xander threw up his arms. "Well why don't you try and make me, or better yet why don't you explain it to Oz. I'm sure he'd just love to hear your expiation."

Willow turned tail and ran. She sprinted up the stairs. Before she made it to the top, a stair gave in and she fell through, landing on an iron bar.

Spike was through the hole and by her side in a heartbeat holding her hand and whispering comforting words in her ear.

"It'll be okay, shh it's all okay. Don't worry just considerate on my voice." Spike looked up at three looking down at them. "Hey morons how's about getting some bloody help down here! Well, get your bloody arses moving. "

Oz and Xander both went racing to get help.

Spike went straight back to Willow, "Hey Luv you gotta stay with me, come on now stay here no givin' up." Spike pressed his lips gently on hers. "Come on I need you to stay with me, I can't lose you to some bleeding piece of metal."

Willow looked at Spike, "Spike, I can't- see you." Tears flowed freely from Spike's eyes as Willow passed out. "No Willow stay with me. I think I've might 'ave bloody well of fallen in love with you."


	2. Where am I and whose so mad?

Willow's eyelids flittered and she moved to turn and gasped at the pain in her side. She opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital room, on the kind of bed she had after Drusilla sent her here. She felt a pair of arms tighten slightly around her waist. She lifted her head surprised to find familiar blue eyes looking down gently at her.

"Spike what are you—what am _I_ doing here? Why does my side hurt? Where did Xander go? Did anyone hurt you?"

Spike smirked. "Let's see if I can remember this in order. I'm here because you are, not gonna let you wake up with all these questions and no one to answer them," he chuckled. "Plus I'm sneaky enough to get past the nurses, unlike your friends. I've been here since day one, which was three weeks ago." Spike kissed her, pulling back to let Willow catch her breath

Willow licked his lower lip happily. "What was that for?"

"I was worried about you Kitten. Wasn't prepared to let you leave me yet" he said, nuzzling her cheek. "When you fell on the bloody bar I was afraid you were going to—" Spike choked a little. "There was so much blood … I did know what to do." He shuttered against her, kissing every inch of exposed flesh.

Willow moaned as Spike sucked at her neck. "I like that," she muttered.

"What Kitten, this?" he continued to suck and nip her neck.

"No, I mean that too, but I like it when you call me kitten," She breathed into his ear, biting his earlobe gently.

Spike groaned, moving his face over hers. "Then that's what I'll call you. You're my Kitten."

Willow ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his mouth to her, savoring his taste. They stopped and she snuggled into his side. "What about Xander and Buffy, are they like in the waiting room or something? 'Cause I don't think they'd like to walk in on us laying together."

Spike patted her shoulder. "Don't know about the Slayer, but the Whelp was thrown out a few hours ago. He caught me when I was getting a cuppa from the waiting room and punched me."

Willow looked up sharply, wincing as the sudden movement sent pain signals to her brain.

Spike kissed the top of her head. "No worries Kitten, he was kicked out for causing trouble."

"Oh… good, he shouldn't get hit you for no reason," Willow said, using her 'resolve face.'

Spike nodded his agreement, rubbing her back soothingly. "You're still hurt, you should get some more kip."

Willow murmured against the idea, but sleep captured her once more.

Willow woke up to the unpleasant sound of arguing.

Spike stood near her bed, his raising his palms in front of himself as Buffy and Xander threatened bodily harm.

As the argument grew louder Spike hissed at the two loudmouths, trying to get them to shut-up so Willow would remain asleep.

"I swear if you wake her up with you big mouths I'll drain ya both and shove you corpses into some crypt," he glowered at them.

Xander took a cautionary step back, but kept his lips flapping. "See your still as evil as ever, what makes you think Willow could ever let you touch her again. I'm sure she only slept with you outta some sort of temporary insanity."

Willow pouted and sat up, careful for her injured side. "Hey right here, please don't talk about me like I'm not in even the vicinity."

Buffy and Xander rushed to her hugging her.

"Thanks for the hug guys, but ouch. Watch the side Xan." Willow push on his shoulder, moving back enough to ease the pain he was making.

Xander threw a glare back at Spike before address Willow. "It was just a moment of insanity right Wils?"

Spike scoffed. "Unlike when you have sex, ours lasted more than thirty seconds. Then again you probably just wanker off, don't you? "

Xander shot to his feet. "So help me you bastard, if you so much as lay a finger on her I'll kill you."

Spike raised his eyebrows. "You're kiddin' me right? You think you'd be a match against me?"

Xander looked down at Buffy as she sat next to Willow chatting. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I might not be able to take you 'cause you're an evil monster with superpowers, but Buffy would kick you blonde ass back to England. Right Buff."

Buffy looked up at Xander. "You keep me out of this Xander, as long as Spike's not eating people, I plan on ignoring him for now."

Spike smirked. "What now Whelp?"

Xander's gaze jumped around the room, falling everywhere but on Spike. "You won't get away with hurting me, Buffy would kill you.

Spike stepped closer. "Don't you feel like takin' me on anymore?"

Willow sighed. "There will be no taking of any kind. And Xander I'm not, nor have I ever been insane."

Xander's anger sharpened and he spun around, contorting in rage as he gave his friend the coldest look she had ever seen. His eyes were white, looking like they were covered with murky paint.

"So your just gonna go fuck every vamp you see you little slut? Did you scream his name? Did you beg for more like the bitch you are?" He spat the words out with venom.

"Xander why …" Willow tears welling up in her eyes.

Suddenly the life drained from his body and Xander's body fell slackly to the ground.

Buffy bounced to his side, catching him before he fell. "Xander are you okay? Wake up Xander." Buffy stared up at Spike. He was turning slowly, looking around. "Spike do you know what the hell happened?"

Spike stopped and observed Buffy. "There's something in here, something very evil and very old. I'd say whatever it is did that to him. We should get Willow the hell outta here."

A burley male nurse stormed in, his eyes the same as Xander's were. He bared a scalpel at them. "You're scum and will die like the pig you are."

He threw the scalpel hitting Spike in the stomach.

Spike gritted his teeth as he pulled it out. He tossed it aside and charged the nurse. Spike jumped at him but before he could connect the nurse collapsed, Spike soared over him smashing into a wall. Spike grunted as he got up and walked towards Willow. He kick the burley guy in the short ribs as he past the still form. Spike smiled when he heard a sound crack.

"Spike!" Willow chastised.

"Sorry Kitten, but he stabbed me. He's lucky I didn't drink him instead."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Why does that sentence not surprise me coming from you?"

Spike shrugged as he undid the wires from Willow. "Maybe 'cause I'm a big bad vampire? Or have you forgotten in all the sweet things I've said to you?"

"Spike what _are_ you doing?" Buffy cried.

Spike snorted. "I knew you were dim Slayer I just never thought you were _that_ dim. I'm gettin' Red the hell outta here."

Buffy grimaced, chewing up her words. "I know _what_ you're doing I want to know _why_ you're doing it?"

Spike closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm getting' her out _because_there's something runnin' around and randomly possessing people, figured it be a good idea. This dumb thing isn't an act is it? You really are a few cans short a six-pack."

Buffy whacked the back of Spike's head. "I know she has to get out of here but in civilized society we have the professionals do that, you know, doctors. Then we have them check us out."

"If you lay a hand on me again you won't be _checking out_ for a long time."

Buffy threw up her hands. "You really slept with him? Is he this annoying in bed—no wait I don't really want to know anything about him and bed. I'm going to get a doctor, I'll get you checked out."

Buffy helped a dazed Xander to his feet and brought him with her.

"Well Luv I must say, I think your friends like me." Spike grinned at Willow.


	3. Darn healing process

Spike carried Willow into her house as Buffy helped a weary and tired Xander. Xander huffed and glared at the back of Spike's head.

"I can't believe you invited _that—that_ freak into your house. Do you realize he could kill you or your parents in your sleep now?"

Willow grunted as spike set her on her bed. "Spike wouldn't do that Xander. Would you?"

Spike flashed a fake indignant look as he started looking for her PJ's. "I would never do that Red, I'm not some sort of monster."

Xander sat on Willow's computer chair but kept his glare on Spike. "No fang-face, you are a monster. That's the whole point you're a no good soulless vampire whose trying to make it with my best friend."

Spike set Xander with a calm look. "Are you sayin' that if I had a poofy soul like my grand Sire that you'd be okay with me and Willow?"

"No."

Spike nodded and walked over to the window. "Okay then, I don't want Red all upset so I'll just take my leave. I'll see you later Pet"

Spike jumped out the window and was gone.

Xander shrugged. "Well I must say that was easy. Easier than getting someone to take out the trash at home."

Buffy's eyes widened.

"Oh shoot the trash- Mom's going to kill me! I need to go, Xan can you stay with Wills tonight? Her mom and dad aren't here and I don't think she should be alone."

Xander nodded. "No prob I'll just crash on the couch."

Willow watched in annoyance as her friends left after a quick good-bye. "How rude."

"I must agree there Luv, that was right sodding of them."

Willow jumped in surprise as Spike came back in through her window. "Spike you scared me!"

"I'm sorry Luv, how on earth will I ever make it up to you, any suggestions?"

"Well I can think of a few things, but a lot of them require you to join me over here."

Spike smirked as he lay down next to her. "Only a lot of them- I must have lost my way with women."

"Just said they weren't all in bed, never said they weren't all fun."

Willow's sultry voice sent shivers down Spike's spine. Willow straddled Spike's stomach, dragging her fingers down his chest.

"What do ya say, Spike, wanna start making up?"

Spike felt his pants constrict his growing erection as Willow started to suck on his neck.

"Ahh, I swear you're gonna kill me."

He moaned as she rubbed herself down him. Spike brought her into a desperate kiss. Willow moaned as his tongue stroked hers. Suddenly Willow pulled back and winced holding her side.

"Damn, I forgot about my darn side."

Spike gently tugged her onto his chest resting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't push yourself Pet; there'll be other times- that is if you heal up nice and good like."

Willow yawned and curled up into Spike's side as he gently stoked her hair.

Spike sighed and decided to do it, to tell her how he really feels about her. "Luv I need to tell you something—Willow I've always liked you and recently I've started to feel something else, What I'm tryin' to tell ya is I—I think I love you."

Spike looked down when she didn't say anything and saw her sleeping silently. Spike kissed the top of her head and hugged her to him.

"I'm never gonna tell you am I?"

Spike fell asleep whispering promises of love to the little red head in his arms.


	4. You should be a bloody nun!

Spike woke up and saw Willow standing over him with a knife clutched in her hand and her eyes were white.

"Bloody 'ell, why does this keep happenin' to me?"

Spike rolled over and dogged the incoming knife. He vaulted over the bed and grabbed Willow's wrists and forced the knife to fall.

"Red, snap out of it. Listen, somethin' has gotten hold of your body and its up ta you ta kick it out."

She hissed at him as she struggled against his hold.

"Wait a minute, did you just hiss at me? Bloody 'ell you just hissed at me."

Willow stopped and glared at him. "You filthy scum, you will rot in hell pig."

All the energy left her body and she fell limp in Spike's arms.

"My bloody luck, find a chit I like and she was meant for nun hood."

He tucked her in and picked up the knife. The door flung open and Xander rushed in with a cross in his hand.

"Set the knife down Evil dead Jr. You're gonna jump right out that window again, I'm not gonna let you cut kill Willow."

Spike rolled his eye but put the knife back on the floor. "Are you really that thick headed or is it all an act? And why'd you bring a cross, expecting me?"

Xander starred at him still and held the cross steadfast.

"Okay boy forget the that, just answer this. What am I?"

Xander scoffed. "You're an evil disgusting vampire."

"Right. One more, what do I live for?"

"I don't see where this is going but you _unlive_ to drink blood and annoy the hell outta everyone."

"Exactly," Spike said as though speaking to a child as he vamped out. "So why would I use a knife to kill Red if I could use these?"

Xander scowled. "So why _did _you have a knife?"

Spike's frowned when he remembered why all this happened in the first place. "That poltergeist of yours tried to use her to kill me. Don't think it knows what I am."

"Well at least it has some taste in killings, can't think of a better chose myself."

"You can't think period." Spike snapped.

"I still want you outta here, in fact I want you to never come back."

Xander walked closer and thrust the cross forward. "Get out!

His voice broke a little he talked. " She's not yours you can't have her, I—I need her."

Xander found his voice and Said firmly. "I won't let you take her, not as long as I'm breathing. Now. get. out."

Spike cocked his head to the side and stared Xander in the eyes.

Spike shook his head, annoyed and somewhat amused. "You've got some nerve talkin' to me like that. But I understand why you feel so protective of her and I can respect that."

Spike put his hand around the cross, his demeanor changed to amused to dead serious. "But if I were you I'd _never_ threaten me again."

Xander's eyes widened as smoke started to rise.

Spike let go of the cross and scooped up his coat and walked over to the window. "Word to the wise, don't do that to some random Master vamp. Believe it or not, all vampires aren't as nice as I am. They—"

Spike was cut off by Willow's whimpered as she tossed and turned in her sleep.

She started to mumble. "No- no Spike no don't-"

Xander smirked. "Well sounds to me like your staring in her night—"

Xander was interrupted by Willow's next words.

"No Spike stay- no don't leave me. I lo—"

Xander yelled loud enough to pull Willow from her unpleasant dream.

"Don't you even think about finishing that."

Spike stood stock still as Willow made the cutest confused face.

"Xan what the heck are you yelling about? Don't finish what?"

Xander looked somewhat relieved. "Thank God, I was afraid you might- I mean you were gonna say- Never mind I'm just glad it's over. Wills I gotta tell—"

Spike cut him off. "Do you remember what you were dreaming about?"

Willow shook her head.

"How 'bout what I was talking about earlier? Before I mean, right before you went to sleep, do—do you remember anything I said?

Willow raised her eyebrow. "I don't even remember really talking. What's all this about?"

"Oh I just- um- nothing, not important it's nothing. I better be going, sun'll be up soon."

Spike took another look at Willow. "Right then, I'll just be on my way."

Spike nodded and slipped out the window.

Xander sighed "FINALLY. Boy it's about time he left. At least this time he won't be coming back like five minutes from now. But if you'd feel safer I could sleep in here."

Willow shook her head, "No it's okay, I'm sure I'll be fine. Night Xan."


	5. Needed, a lot of lying lessens

The next morning Willow sat on her bed, her mind in a thousand place at once. _Why did I betray Oz with Spike? Why don't I really care that he's most likely going to break up with me now? What do I feel for Spike? What does Spike feel for me? Did he use me? What's the thing taking over people?_

Willow was fairly certain her head was going to explode when Buffy walked in.

"Hey Wills, Xander told me about Spike being here last night."

Willow sifted uncomfortably. "Really? Well you see he- that is to say I- Um we were-"

Buffy's laughter halted anything Willow might have gotten out.

"Wills you don't have to worry I'm not going to go out and stake Spike… Yet. I don't think he would hurt you even if he didn't know I would track him down and make him really,_ really_ sorry for it."

"That's good to hear, um does that mean I don't have to explain anything right now?"

"Yes it does." Buffy answered, her voice strained by her badly hidden giggles.

"Oh thank God! I don't think I could survive it. I would be stuck on stutter for the rest of my life!"

Buffy couldn't contain her laughter any longer. She doubled over, laughing so hard her eyes were tearing up.

Willow fake pouted. "Hey! There's nothing funny about being stuck on stutter!"

Buffy sobered and sat next to her. "Willow I really _do_ want to know a couple things though. Do you still love Oz? Are you going stay with him?"

Willow sighed and leaned her head on Buffy's shoulder. "I don't know. I really ,really wish I could make heads or tails of this whole mess, but- but I can't."

Buffy put her arm around her befuddled friend. "This is some mess you've gotten yourself into. It's just hard to believe that _Spike _is the guy making you so confused. I always thought that if it happened it would be Xander making a mess of things for you, not Spike."

"I know what you mean. But if saw the Spike I did, trust me you would wonder no more. He was so kind, so gentle. When I'm around him he makes me feel like I'm the prettiest and most attractive girl around."

Buffy smiled. "I know what you mean."

Willow raise her head in mock concern. "and when has Spike done that to you exactly?"

"Not him dofuss, Angel!"

"Ooh, now why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

Before Buffy could come up with a snappy come-back the door swung open and a rather upset looking Oz walked in with Xander on his heels.

"I want to know what that scum sucking blood sucker was doing in here last night." Oz stopped right in front of Willow, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Xander, you told him!" Buffy ridiculed

"What me? No! He said he could smell ol' fang face Jr."

Oz growled low from his throat. "Well?"  
>Willow looked up at him. He had never been so angry before. "Oz It's not what you think. Nothing romantic happened."<p>

She was fully aware that she was lying to him and pretty sure she was going to hell for doing so. _Oh well I guess it's one more thing to add._

Oz didn't looked convinced. " _Really_, then what was he doing here?" Oz grounded out through gritted teeth.

Willow gave up. She was never a good liar anyway. "Fine, I give. Me and Spike kissed. I think I fell to sleep in his arms."

Oz's eyes lit up with anger. "I can't believe you would do that with a filthy vampire. TWICE!" Willow looked at him stubbornly. "You know what? I don't care what you think, at least _he_ was there for me."

Xander looked horrified as Oz back handed her. A thin rivulet blood came from her nose.

"You bitch!" Oz screamed.

He went to hit her again but Buffy grabbed his wrist twisting it hard to the right. "Don't-touch-her."

He glared at Buffy but stood down. "Fine, I'm leaving."

Oz walked to the door, he carefully held his wounded wrist. He turned around and looked Willow square in the eyes. "This isn't over though."

With that he swiveled around and stormed out.

Willow broke down in tears and gently put a hand on her face. "His eyes weren't white, were they?

Xander and Buffy hurried to her side and wrapped their arms around her.

Buffy smoothed her hair as she and Xander whispered soothing words. "It's okay, don't worry. We love you will, we're here for you. We're here."

They stayed like that for hours. Just feeding off each other's love.

Spike could feel the other's up there with her. He was about to leave when he smelled it. The unmistakable aroma of blood.

Spike rushed to her window and jumped in. He saw that Buffy and Xander hugged an injured Willow.

Red flashed through his sight and he could only think of one thing. Killing the bloody bugger who laid their grubby hand on his girl, his willow.

"Who did this."

Willow locked eyes with Spike. "Please don't hurt him. He didn't mean to, please?"

Spike looked at the frail little girl in front of him. He could smell the mutt. Spike now knew who she was bagging him not to hurt.

Her face was bruised and she had dried blood from her nose here and there. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy from crying. He wondered what kind of animal could have done this to her.

_It could have been you a year ago._ The thought traveled unbidden through his mind.

Spike hung his head. "I won't hurt him."

Willow's sad little brave smile broke his heart. He use his vampiric speed to get to her side. She collapsed into a sobbing heap in his arms.

Xander was going to say something but Buffy stopped him, pulling him off the bed to let Spike lay down.

Spike smiled faintly at the Slayer and nodded his thanks before laying down with the distraught girl on his chest. He held her tight and quietly whispered promises of protection and…love.

aren't I?" His eyes flashed white.


	6. Not lovin' the snugglin'

_**What last happened-**_

_Willow's sad little brave smile broke his heart. He used his vampiric speed to get to her side. She collapsed into a sobbing heap in his arms._

_Xander was going to say something but Buffy stopped him, pulling him off the bed to let Spike lay down._

_Spike smiled faintly at the Slayer and nodded his thanks before lying down with the distraught girl on his chest. He held her tight and quietly whispered promises of protection and…love._

**_On with the story..._**

"You don't have ta worry Luv, I'm here, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you. I- I love you."

Willow's head shot up from Spike shoulder. "Did you- I mean, you just said-"

"Yeah well, you know. It's nothin'; you don't have to feel anythin' back or nothin'. I just thought—"

Spike was cut off by Willow's lips ascending on his. The kiss started gentle but quickly heated up. Spike's lips moved from her mouth down to her throat. He sucked and softly bit her with blunt teeth. She moaned and buried her fingers into his hair.

"Ahem!" Buffy distracted them. She rolled her eyes at the annoyed groans of the couple. Xander stood flabbergasted. _She_ _never made that noise with me._ Xander thought bitterly.

Spike mutter some choice curses as he slumped back crossing his arms.

Willow couldn't stop herself from giggling at Spike's pouting childish behavior.

"Hey now, you better not be laughin' at _me_.

"Who, me? Not a chance."

"You still can't lie worth a damn ya know?"

"Hey! I told you I wasn't lying that time."

Xander interrupted them before their cuteness could make him any more sick. "As great as it is to watch you two make googly eyes at each other, don't you think we should maybe research the weird demon that keeps messing with people's heads?"

Willow sighed, "Xander's right, we need to find out what's going on."

Buffy pushed herself off the wall. "To that dark dank prison huh?"

Willow nodded, "Though most people just call it the high school library now a days."

Buffy lift an eyebrow. "If that's really what you think, then you've been spending way too much time with Giles."

Spike shut out his pride and asked. "Can I come? I mean what if that ghoul takes over one of you lot? If I'm there I can help."

Xander's lip curled in disgust. "We have Buffy, if anything happens she'll take care of it."

Spike rolled his eyes, and tried to hide his urge to rip the boy in half. "What if it takes _her_ over?"

Buffy cut Xander off before he could argue with Spike more. "Ya know Xan? I think it would be a good idea if Spike came with us. He's right about the whole ghost thing."

Xander's jaw moved as he tried to get words out.

Spike smirked at Xander before helping Willow off her bed. Willow looked at him and saw him watching her with so much affection that she thought she might drown.

"What are you looking at?" Willow asked smiling up at him.

"The most beautiful woman I've ever seen. How's your side doin'?

Willow's eyes sparkled with mischief. "All healed up thanks to Mother Nature and her Wicca healing process. I'm pretty restless from all the lack of moving though. I wish there was something I could do to blow some steam."

Xander jumped in. "Well maybe Buffy will take us on patrol. Or we could always jog. Jogging is a nice safe, no contact way to blow off steam. "

Willow rolled her eyes. "It's ok Xan, I'll think of something to do." She gave Spike a meaningful look, her face aglow with dirty promises.

"Yeah, I think Red was thinkin' 'bout somethin' with a little _more_ contact." Spike curled his tongue behind his teeth.

"Okay, don't do that. I'll be having nightmares for… EVER!"

Buffy inserted herself, "Hey guys, I think it's time to go now. Mom wants me back by 11:00."

Spike nodded. "Okay then, you ready Red?"

"Yup, have my shoes on and everything."

He took Willow's hand and they walked down stairs.

Xander looked at Buffy incredulously. "Why are we letting Willow be insane?"

Buffy shrugged and followed the other two down the stairs.

Xander straightened his back and stared fixedly out Willow's door. "Well I'm going to fix that alone then, aren't I?" His eyes flashed white.


	7. It's the girl's room don't ya know

Giles looked up from his dusty tome as Buffy came through the library doors. She was followed by Xander, Willow and … Spike?

Giles went for his crossbow but Buffy yelled at him.

"No! Giles its okay, Spike won't hurt anyone."

Buffy jogged up to Giles and put her hand on his arm. "He's with Willow."

Giles stuttered and polished his glasses. "I erm, I see there are a few, um things I need to be told."

Spike wrapped his arm around Willow's shoulder. "Simple mate, I like Red, Red likes me. We're a couple." He stated matter-of-factly.

"A couple of what?" Giles barked, "A couple of fools? _That_ I'd bloody well believe."

Willow frowned. "Your eyes aren't white," she squeaked. "Are you really mad at me?"

Giles worked his fists, stomping down the protective instinct to stake Spike. "Yes, yes I am mad at you. Of all of the scoobies I thought you were the brightest. I guess I was mistaken."

Tears welled in Willow's eyes and Spike growled at the Watcher.

"You better watch you sodding mouth you berk." Spike gritted, "There's nothin' but Willow's the only thing between you and a bloody, gory death."

Spike vamped and snarled at Giles. His golden eyes shown with anger and Giles mused that Spike looked like an enraged lion protecting his mate.

Giles exhale and watched the pissed off vampire soften and comfort Willow.

"Yes, well … I assume that what I think doesn't much matter to you, does it Willow?"

Willow shook her head side to side fiercely. "You always matter to me Giles."

Giles searched Willow's eyes and sighed. He sat heavily on his chair. "I don't suppose your anything like your Grand Sire, are you?" He asked Spike.

Spike looked at him, affronted by the very thought. "Of course not," he said. "Do I look like a Poofter? I don't bleedin' think so."

"I thought so. You seem different from other vampires, more….not caring but—"

Buffy coughed loud and fake. She smiled sweetly at Giles. "There are a few more things you should know."

Giles looked at her expectantly.

Buffy pointed to Willow. "I don't know what to say, ask Wil."

"Oh, right." Willow sank into the chair across from him, Spike stood behind her rubbing her shoulders tenderly.

Giles and Xander shared a scowl. "Well?" Giles said.

"There's something possessing people around me and Spike. It seems not to like the idea of us being together."

"Not the only one." Xander muttered.

"Shut your gob." Spike snapped.

Willow ignored them and continued. "First it happened at the hospital. A male nurse attacked us. After that it got me and … and we think maybe Oz too."

"Giles was up and scavenging through his books. "What do you mean you _think _Oz was possessed?"

Willow fidgeted with her hands. "His eyes didn't turn white like the others."

Giles peeked over the tall stack of books in his arms. "I that case I'd say he wasn't poss— Buffy, hand."

Buffy rush to his side and grabbed a few as they fell. She helped her Watcher set the rest on the big round research table.

"Let us start the research, Spike you'll be helping I assume."

Spike started to protest, but nodded and scooped up a book.

….

Willow yawned, they had been at it four hours now and she had to pee.

She glanced at the others. Xander and Buffy were already asleep, their faces buried in books. Spike was pretending to read and Giles looked engrossed in his volume.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," she whispered.

Giles nodded absently and Spike stood.

"I'll walk you there, need a little exercise anyway." Spike stretched his hand out to her. She smiled and took it.

They walk in compatible silence until they reached the women's bathroom.

"I'll be right back." Willow said as she pushed through the door.

"Think you'll be in there alone?" Spike said quirking his scared eyebrow.

"You can't come in," she hissed quietly. "This is a girl's bathroom."

"Red, we're the only ones here. 'Sides, I'm not leavin' your side." Spike crossed his arms.

"Fine," Willow gave in. "you can stay."

Spike waited impatiently as Willow went pee and washed her hands. "Hell woman, how long does it take you to finish? I've been waitin' forever."

"Waiting for wha—"

Spike captured her lips in a searing kiss. He plunge his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. She tastes like strawberries he thought.

Willow moaned into his lips as his hands wandered under her blouse. He kneaded her stomach, his hand going higher.

Willow felt a surge of bravery, and she let her hands unbuckle Spike jeans. She gasped as his manhood stuck out proudly.

"You don't wear underwear," She said and gripped him. He groaned and drove his thick cock into her hand.

"Need you." Spike said and sucked at her throat as he pushed her skirt and panties down. "Need you so much." He bit her gently with his human teeth.

Spike move back to her lips and shoved two fingers in her womanhood. He smirked and licked his fingers. "You're so wet for me. So ready."

Spike lifted Willow up and positioned himself against her. He waited for her okay, and he slipped inside her.

Willow and Spike thrust into each other, their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

Willow cried with her release. She clung to him, breathing hard. "Oh, god Spike. You're so—so good."

She brought her face to his and pressed her lips softly to his. "I love."

Spike's looked at her in awe, his eyes sparkled in happiness. "Thank you." He hugged Willow to him and rest his face in the crook of her neck. "I love you too."


	8. Fine night to summon or, play sexy games

Spike and Willow trotted back to the library, arms wrapped around each other's waists.

Giles glanced up from his thick book. "What took you two so long? I dare say you were gone more than an hour." He studied Willow's appearance. Her face was red and sweat gathered at her hairline. Her skirt and sweater were ruffled. "Are you okay?"

Willow rubbed her cheek against Spike's shoulder. "I'm great, wonderful, delirious even," she said, her lids fluttered lazily.

Spike nuzzled the top of her head. "We just came back to say ta. I'm takin' my Kitten home."

Giles' eyes darted to and fro. "Are you sure you don't want Buffy to accompany you maybe?"

"I'm sure the Slayer would hate to see use cooing and snuggling the whole way to Red's house," Spike pointed out.

Willow ran her fingers down Spike's arm. "We'll be fine Giles. Don't worry about us."

Giles nodded. "Okay, I'll call if I find anything. I think the other two should get home as well."

"Great, could you give us a fifteen minute head start?" Spike looked at Giles hopefully.

"Fine, just get going," Giles sighed heavily.

"Thanks mate." Spike scooped Willow up into his arms, carrying her bridal style and strode out of the school.

...

Xander and Oz stood in Xander's basement a few hours later.

They set up the ritual to raise Haures. In the middle of the basement was red sand in the form of a pentagram encircled with the same sand. A red candle sat at the each point of the pentagram. In the upper corners sat a key and a moth.

Xander placed the offering plate in the middle, a snake laying on it. He then cut the snake down its stomach, letting it bleed out on to the plate.

He nodded at Oz who soaked a lock of Spike's hair in the blood. Xander tossed a lit match on it and burned the hair, then placed the snake on the plate with the ashes of Spike's hair. Xander cut his palm and let his blood dribble down on the dead snake.

Oz repeated the action and they joined their bloody palms, chanting the magical words.

"Dea Haures , sententia specialis es lost. Sententia veneficus es maioribus of vetus. Per vox ego queso vos. Dea take nostrum humilis gratia ut vos vitualamen. Unus ut insidiae quod pugna meus navitas."

A gush of air made them teeter, but they continued the chant.

"Take lemma. Per vestri vox ego dedi."

Xander felt the cold hand of dread grip him as they finished the summoning spell.

"Permissum purgatio incendia addo lemma ultio!"

With an explosion of smoke the demon Haures appeared inside the pentagram. The billowing stench that came from him was nauseating. He stood seven-eight or so. His face looked to be rotting off his skull. His eyes burned black, and his hands curved with horrid claws. He glowered over the boys, leaning against the barrier that kept him from tearing the two shivering children to bits and feasting on their remains.

"What do you want? I'm still working on the man you have summoned me to destroy. What more could you idiots …" he stopped as a thought came to mind. _If these morons have me attack another person it'll free me from their stupidity. Then I shall devour them._

"How may I serve you masters? Ask and I will do."

"Shut up shithead," Xander snapped. "You haven't done what we told you to, now we want you to stop. We dismiss your worthless ass. Get lost."

The demon smiled wickedly. "Do you know the dismissing spell?"

Xander stuttered. "N-no, but I say you leave. Leave or … else?"

"Yes masters, I will leave." The smile never faltered as he disappeared in the same cloud of smoke he appeared.

Xander glanced at Oz. "This isn't over, is it?"

Oz shook his head. "We're screwed."

…

Spike breathed in Willow's scent as they lay naked in each other's arms. "I love you so much Kitten." He kissed her shoulder. "If you ever leave, you might as well stake me, 'cause I don't think I could live without you."

Willow licked his ear before whispering into it. "I don't think I could live without _you_. I love you. Love you more than anyone else I've known."

Spike drew her lips to his, pressing his tongue into her mouth. He let his hands roam her body, kneading and rubbing sensitive flesh.

Willow moaned and pushed up against him, kissing him harder. She found his cock and pumped it, sliding her thumb over the head every other time.

Spike rolled on top of her, holding himself up on an arm. He sucked her breast into his mouth, letting himself go half way into 'game face.' His tongue went raspy and he glided it across her nipples, grazing her skin with his fangs.

"Oh, Spike… oh please… please." Willow arched into him.

"Not yet Kitten, daddy's gonna get you good and wet first," Spike murmured around her breast.

Willow growled. "Fine, games." She pushed him on his back, slithering down his body and slipping him into her mouth.

Spike groaned, watching the redhead bob up and down between his legs. "Win… you, god…you win."

He pulled her up, kissing her franticly. He pressed into her, grunting as pleasure shot through him. Spike moved faster and faster until they climaxed together.

Willow kissed Spike languidly as he rolled her to lie on top of himself and pulled a sheet over them.

"I love you Spike," Willow breathed against his lips.

"I love you too Willow. Always will." Spike rubbed his cheek against hers.

"How sickeningly sweet. I think I might throw up." A gruff voice sneered from the shadows.

Spike jumped off the bed, careful to not push Willow on to the floor. He glanced around. "Where are you, you cowardly berk?"

Haures grimaced at Spike as he came into view. "Please put your pants on. I'd hate to converse with you naked."

Spike cautiously scooped up his jeans and put them on, keeping eye contact with Haures. "What do you want?"

The demon grumbled under his breath and looked at Willow, ignoring Spike's question. "You must be the reason the moronic twits summoned me. They wanted me to kill your lover, idiots didn't mention he was vampire."

"What?" Willow sat up, keeping a sheet clutched to her body. "Who summoned you?"

"Master Xander and master Oz." Haures mocked, heightening his tone to sound like a prepubertal boy.

"What, they're the reason people have been getting possessed?" Spike roared his mind alight with fantasies involving those two tied to tables in a room with him and some nasty weapons.

Haures nodded. "They summoned my power. Now they're afraid and have tried to dismiss me."

Willow looked at the tall ugly demon. "So you're going to leave?"

He smirked. "I think not. They didn't dismiss me correctly, I'm set free of their stupidity. But I pride myself on finishing my jobs."

Spike snarled, moving into full 'game face.' "Why come here then?"

"It's more fun this way. It should be interesting killing you. I've never toyed with a vampire before, but seeing how you behave with a human makes me believe this will be fairly easy. And after I'm done with you I'll feast on the still beating hearts of the insolent ones."

Spike lunged at Haures, but in a blast of smoke Haures vanished.

Willow gazed worriedly at Spike. "Are you okay?"

Spike looked up at Willow. "I'll murder them both, not even the Slayer would hold it against me. Their dead men."


	9. Meet the Parents

Willow had been able to soothe Spike's nerves enough to get him back in bed. That was where they were when a knock on her door drew her from sleep.

"Who's there?"

"It's Mom and Dad, can we come in?" her mother asked.

Her eyes widened. "Uh, just a minute!" She shook Spike. "Wake up," she hissed.

"Blood—" Willow slapped her hand over his mouth. "Shh, my parents are here."

"Willow, dear, are you okay?" Another knock.

Willow pulled her pants on and started pulling a shirt over her head. "Spike, closet."

He jerked his pants up and hid in the closet. He muttered from behind the closed door. "I'm a bloody Master vampire acting like a school boy. Look what you've done to me, Red."

She hushed him and opened the door. "Mom! Dad! It's great to see you. What are you doing here?"

Mrs. Rosenberg looked around Willow's room. "I heard a boy, Willow."

"Of course I'm okay, thank you for asking."

Mr. Rosenberg enveloped Willow in a hug. "How you doin' kiddo?"

She squeezed him. "I'm okay. The doctors did a good job. I'm feeling as good as new already." She left out the magical healing. No need to bring magic up again, burning at stake was not on the menu for her, thank you very much.

Mrs. Rosenberg smiled and hugged her. "I'm glad to hear it, sweetie. Now what was that male voice I heard?"

"Mom I… umm—" Willow was cut off by Spike's voice.

"That would be me, Mrs. Rosenberg." He stepped out of the closet -now wearing a shirt- and smiled his most charming smile. "William Pratt," he introduced and bowed his head.

"How do you know my daughter, and why were you in her closet?" Mrs. Rosenberg demanded.

"I'm… Buffy's cousin. Willow didn't want to be left home all alone, so I offered to keep her company."

"And the closet?"

Spike racked his brain. Lying had always been easy for him, especially with women. But one look at his girlfriend's mother had his silver tongue tied. "She had a nightmare, so I stayed in the room with her. I swear I was a gentleman. She was afraid of how you would react to seeing me in her room, even though nothing happened, so she hid me in the closet."

She looked Spike over, gauging his truthfulness. "Are you two dating? You look a bit old to be dating a teenager, how old are you, twenty-one, twenty-two?"

Spike smothered a smirk. "I am twenty-three." _Plus a hundred and nineteen,_ he added in his head.

Mrs. Rosenberg looked to her daughter. "You had a twenty-three year old boy sleeping in your room?"

"Well, Mom, I…" Willow shifted on her feet.

"Oh, now I get it. Thanks for cl—"

Mr. Rosenberg cut off his wife's snippy comeback. "Sweetheart, I don't like to think that my little girl is having sex with boys, but I'm not dumb. I know what happens when girls become women. I'm ashamed to say I took advantage of my fair share. Sex is serious, and-"

"Dad!"

"Honey, I'm not attacking you, I'm just explaining."

"But it's gross," she said, with a slight whine.

Mrs. Rosenberg inserted herself back into the conversation. "It's gross to talk about, but not to do?"

Willow stuttered, certain her mother knew what happened between her and Spike.

Spike caught the fear wafting off of Willow. It made him angry that someone was scaring his girl, mother or not. "I don't believe either of us said that we had intercourse, Mrs. Rosenberg. In fact, we said quite the opposite. I assure you, I was being completely honest when I said I was a gentleman. If you choose to think little of me, then fine, but please show your daughter a little more respect than that."

Mrs. Rosenberg opened and closed her mouth, at a loss for words.

Mr. Rosenberg went to smooth over the situation. "We're not doubting you or Willow. We're just a little worried. Would we be good parents if we weren't suspicious?"

Spike tilted his head and smiled. "I'll give you that."

"Well, why don't we all go out for brunch?" Mrs. Rosenberg asked.

Spike glanced at the tightly closed curtains. "I've got to go, but thanks for the offer."

Willow grabbed an arm of both her parents. "Let's go, we have so much to talk about." She dragged them out of the room and down the stairs.

Spike looked Willow's bed. The scents of their night together hung heavily in the sheets. "Maybe just a little more kip, then I'll hunt down those twerps."


	10. British and Angry

Xander and Oz knocked frantically at Giles' apartment door glancing behind them every so often.

The irate watcher flung open the door, clad in a towel. Soapy suds dribbled down his forehead and he tried his best to blink them from his eyes.

"What in the world could you two possibly want!?"

"Oz really screwed up," Xander said quickly.

"It was your idea!" Oz defended.

"Yeah, well you know that I'm an idiot. You should know better."

"What kind of defense is that?"

"My defense."

"For gods sake, please tell me what the hell are you defending. What did you two do?"

"Oz raised a demon because Willow cheated with Spike," Xander spit out the words rapidly.

"Xander did it," Oz interjected.

"We both did it."

"You two-" Giles sputtered. "You idiots!" He gripped the towel that sat around his waist with one hand, and whipped his glasses off with the other. "Morons." He wiped the back of his hand across his eyes, clearing the suds.

The boys coward as the enraged Brit jabbed his glasses at them as he hissed, "Do you two know what you could have done? What demon did you raise, you cotton brained gits?"

"Two," Xander answered in a small voice.

"Two!?" Giles growled incredulously. He slid his glasses back on and grabbed each idiot in turn and pulled them into his apartment. He saw the bitter old lady who lived across from him eye the scene with horror. He knew what her twisted mind dreamt up at the sight of an older, undressed man pulling two timid, underage boys into his apartment.

"Good evening, Miss Cruille," Giles said cordially.

She stared at him tight lipped before slamming her door closed.

"Bint," Giles muttered as he closed his own door.

XxXxXxXx

Willow managed to keep her parents out for a couple of hours. Mind numbly boring hours. Teeth gnashingly irritating hours. They grilled her about Spike, and Oz, and everything else from grades to the accident with the rebar.

Seconds before sundown she entered her room, closing the door behind her. She smiled when she saw her bed made with fresh sheets. Well made too. She didn't think Spike had it in him... Where was Spike?

"Spike?" she whispered. "You here?"

"Not really anywhere else I'd be. Not with the sun up." He appeared behind her. "No where else I'd rather be."

She figured he must have been hiding in a shadow or some vampire thing like that. "My parents are having a drink. I swear they know what we've done."

Spike wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her nose. "Oh? I don't think you're mother would have let me survive if she knew the things I did to her little girl." He brushed his lips over hers. "And the things I plan on doing."

She was defenseless against his charm, especially when there was kissing involved. "You're evil, you bad, bad man. You've corrupted me." She pressed her lips against his more firmly than he had.

"Mmm, and I'm never letting you go, either."

"Promise?" Willow looked into his eyes with such innocence.

Spike brushed his fingers just under the hem of her blouse. He hoped she never lost that innocence. He loved it. He kissed the tip of her nose.

"I promise," he confirmed.

She beamed and wrapped her arms around his neck, attacking his mouth.

He purred happily and cupped her face in his hands. "I love you, Willow. How in the world did you do that to me?"

Her breath caught in her throat. "Say it again please."

He brushed his nose against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest. Spike knew they had to hunt the idiots down and find out what they did, and he knew they had to find the watcher. He definitely knew that Willow's parents could come up at any moment, but the only thing that really mattered to him was keeping her in his arms as long as possible. She had, in such a short time, become the most important person in the world to him.


End file.
